1. Field of the Invention
The present invention related to portable video game devices, and more particularly to an accessory connector for portable video games.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compact computers and video game devices having video viewing screens are becoming more and more popular and typically comprise hand-held portable, battery-operated devices. The viewing screen is typically a liquid crystal display (LCD) that is generally flat and displays information and or provides the screen for playing video games. Such compact computers and video games may include, but are not limited to: calculators, computer video games, lap top computers, and other computers where a variety of software is employed. In particular, compact video games, such as the compact video game systems known as GAME BOY(trademark), GAME BOY POCKET(trademark) and GAME BOY COLOR(trademark) (Trademarks of Nintendo of America), and the new GAME BOY ADVANCE(trademark) are completely self-sustained portable video game systems which may be operated by interchangeably employing a collection from a library of software game packs. These Nintendo video game systems provide a compact, self-contained, battery-operated, portable hand-held computer with a cross key joy stick (directional-pad or D-pad) to operate the game, start and select buttons, action buttons and an LCD-type screen, together with volume controls so as to display and enable the user to display images and play games.
While video display screens are employed and typically include a flat LCD-type screen, such LCD-type display screens are often difficult to observe by the user in partial or low light conditions, such as, for example, automobiles, planes, trains, buses, and the like due to the lack of illumination on the LCD screen to permit suitable contrast during use.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,091,832, 5,325,280, 5,117,339 and 5,165,779 show various light devices for use with compact video game screens. In each instance the ability to slidably and releasable attach the device directly to the game device using recessed grooves in the body of the game device is significant in the operation of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,636 shows another light device for a compact video screen of a portable game device. This light device attaches to the game device through its connection to the game device""s link port, and includes a structurally flexible and supportive wire that retains a light in an adjustable position.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus for attaching accessory devices to hand-held video games.
It is another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for attaching an accessory device to a hand-held video game that does not interfere with the operation of the game.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide an apparatus and method for attaching an accessory device to a hand-held video game that utilizes unique features of the hand-held video game device in order to secure attachment thereto.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention in which the portable video game device has a front, a back and a top edge extending from the front to the back. The accessory connector includes a housing having an upper portion, a lower portion and an intermediary portion connecting the upper and lower portion. Each of the portions have an internal and an external surface. A first connection means is integrally formed with the lower portion for engaging the back of the portable video game device. A second connection means is integrally formed with the upper portion for engaging the front of the portable video game device, and a securing means is disposed on at least one of said upper, intermediary and lower portions for laterally securing the accessory connector to the top edge of the portable video game device.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.